Brighter Day
by distraught.hallelujah
Summary: A schizophrenic Unpopular named Ayumu has stumbled upon the Sohma curse as well as taken a liking to Hatsuharu. Hopefully she'll make it out without losing her memory of the curse and her crush… but then again, Akito hasn't been known to give up so easily. Rated T for some mild language and mild suggestive dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fruits Basket fanfiction! Well... my first complete one, anyway. :P In case you were wondering, the lyric pieces at the beginning of each chapter is Ayumu's 'theme song,' technically speaking, and I wrote it myself, it's unpublished, so it is allowed. I think. *sheepish grin* Thank you to my beta-reader Symphony17 and, of course, to you, a reader. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review, as I would love to know how I did after all those Naruto and Bleach fanfictions!**

* * *

Brighter Day: Chapter One

_These_ _tears_ _I_ _cry,_

_Are_ _only_ _half_ _the_ _tears_ _I_ _cry_ _inside._

_ This_ _time_ _maybe_ _I__'__m_

_ Luckier_ _than_ _the_ _last_ _dozen_ _times._

Ayumu Ibaraki.

She was nobody. People bumped into her in the halls without apologizing, people walked by her without so much as a hello, and nobody noticed her. That was fine with her. She didn't especially care about anyone at her school, and, since she was a freak, no one bothered to care about her in turn. She was fine with that. Of course, no one bothered to remember her name even after asking for it. But she was fine with that, too.

Ayumu walked silently down the hall, her hands swinging freely by her sides. It was days like this when she preferred being alone, because she was in a good mood and talking to people generally ruined it. They tended to say some rather rude things around her.

Ayumu paused, turning very slightly. She was staring fixedly at some spot just above the school bell. She shook her head and kept walking. It was not a good idea to talk to poltergeists today, she could sense that much.

Poltergeists. If she had mentioned it to anyone but herself, she was sure to be ridiculed. Who wanted a girl who could see ghosts hanging around? Even she admitted it was a bit creepy. She never said much about it though. Who would she talk to?

"Ayumu!" someone called. Ayumu turned around.

Okay. She did have one friend. Her name was Moriko, and she was… well, a ghost. At least, Ayumu was 97.86 percent sure she was a ghost, seeing as no one but she could apparently see Moriko.

"Good morning," Ayumu said, tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile as she shifted her weight. "How are you today?"

"Deader than ever," Moriko said cheerfully, folding her hands behind her back. "Guess what I did today?"

"What did you do?" Ayumu asked with a sigh, rolling her eyes. Moriko burst into giggles.

"Ready? Okay, here goes. I… put frogs in Prince Yuki's locker!" Moriko guffawed, putting a hand to her mouth and doubling over in laughter. Ayumu's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Ayumu exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth. She had an idea of who Prince Yuki was – the most popular boy in school. She had never talked to him or cared much, but she had seen him occasionally, and she knew he had backup (think… every girl in the school). He'd be the last person Ayumu would want to slime by frogging up his locker.

"Drat it. Now I have to go and stop him from opening his locker," Ayumu grumbled, spinning away from Moriko and heading down the hall. She heard Moriko's footsteps behind her.

"Why? That'll ruin all my hard work," Moriko said woefully.

"Well, _you__'__re_ already dead," Ayumu pointed out, turning the corner and heading down another hall. She wasn't sure where his locker was, now that she thought about it. She skidded to a stop, whirling on Moriko.

"Where is his locker?" Ayumu asked.

"Over there," Moriko said, pointing with a scowl on her face. Ayumu faced the locked door. _Drat_ _it,_ she thought. _How_ _the_ _heck_ _am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _open_ _it?_

She fiddled around in her hair and came up with a bobby pin.

_Drat_ _it._ _It__'__s_ _a_ _combination_ _lock,_ she reminded herself, dropping the hairpin in exasperation.

"How did you open the locker?" Ayumu demanded. Moriko sighed and reached for the lock. Of course, her hand went straight through the metal. It came out again holding an unattractive handful of soppy amphibian. "Right," Ayumu said sheepishly.

Moriko tossed the frog at her. Ayumu yelped, juggling the frog in the air before being able to get a good grip on its slimy body. She frowned. "And the others?"

"Nope," Moriko said, leaning against the locker. It was a mystery to Ayumu how she could touch some things and not touch others, but Ayumu thought it might be rude to ask.

"Then just unlock it for me, and I'll get the rest out," Ayumu said. The bell rang. "And hurry it up, because he'll be here any minute!"

"Fine," Moriko stuck out her tongue and reached leisurely for the lock as the classroom doors began opening and people began filing out.

The locker door burst open. Frogs tumbled out, their cold, wet little bodies tumbling into Ayumu and completely smothering her. Ayumu tried to collect them all, but by the time she had snatched every dratted frog, she was covered in swamp goo.

"Uh…" said a soft voice behind her. Ayumu whipped around. Sure enough, it was the prince, looking at her like she had three heads, his gorgeous violet eyes wide with surprise. His eyes traveled down to her armful of frogs.

"I am the school locker inspector. Congratulations," Ayumu said with disgust as the people around her began laughing at her worse-for-wear appearance. "You have a completely frog free locker," Ayumu finished, gathering what dignity she had left and marching back down the hall, her armful of frogs still squirming uncomfortably.

"I will _kill_ you," Ayumu hissed as she got out of earshot, heading towards the exit so that she could dump the frogs.

"Too late, someone beat you to it," Moriko said with a little laugh, dancing around Ayumu.

"Right, sorry," Ayumu said, sighing as she headed outside backwards to push open the door while her hands were busy. She walked outside into the sunlight and looked around for a good place to dump them.

"Where did you even get frogs?" Ayumu cried, nearly throwing up her hands in frustration but stopping herself just in time.

"Well, I have a lot of free time," Moriko said evasively, digging her toe in the ground and not meeting her eyes. "I went down to this river near the school, and caught them all. It was pretty fun, because I didn't even get wet."

"So now I have to go all the way down to the river," Ayumu closed her eyes for a moment. "I hate you," she said frostily. Then she opened them and began heading down the road at a quick pace.

"You think you can get back in time for the next class?" Moriko asked wonderingly, falling into step beside her.

"You better hope so," Ayumu growled, speeding up until she was almost jogging. "I only got out of last class early because you were screaming in my ear and I couldn't concentrate."

"No, it's because by the time you finally yelled 'shut up', the teacher – who, by the way, was in the middle of a lecture – decided to send you to the principal's office."

"And whose fault was that?" Ayumu spat, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"No comment," Moriko said smugly. "You know I also unscrewed the drinking fountain spout?"

"You didn't!" Ayumu exclaimed, stopping abruptly and swaying on the spot, debating whether or not to save her amphibians or save the next thirsty unsuspecting victim.

"Oh, yeah," Moriko nodded enthusiastically. "That's an old-time favorite. They lean over and bam! Drenched. I laugh every time." Moriko sighed dreamily just thinking about it.

"You know it's not a good day to talk to poltergeists, right?"

"However did you guess?"

"Well, I talked to you and look what happened."

"Good point."

For the next few minutes, they jogged silently down the road.

"I'm going to be late for school," Ayumu whined breathlessly.

"We're almost there. Look, just around there."

"Good. Now I can get rid of these—"

"Look out!" Moriko cried, but it was too late. Ayumu tripped over whatever was lying on the ground at the river's edge and was sent flying. She twisted in midair just in time so that she landed hard on her back instead of crushing her frogs. The frogs all happily hopped away in a matter of seconds, leaving Ayumu dazed on the grass.

"Watch it, will you?" An angry voice said from above her. Ayumu focused. It seemed to be the item she had tripped on – a boy about her age with white and black hair and multiple piercings.

"Sorry," Ayumu apologized. The boy sighed and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully, but as she began to get up he let go suddenly and she dropped back to the ground, letting out a grunt of displeasure that sounded like 'oof'.

"You may want to wash your hand first," the boy said, making a face as he made a show of wiping his hand off on his school uniform.

"Gee, thanks," Ayumu muttered, getting up and heading to the river. She examined the front of her uniform and sighed.

"It's not that bad," Moriko said, appearing behind her. "Plus, you tripped over the very personification of cuteness. _That__'__s_ lucky,"

"Shut up," Ayumu grumbled, washing her hands in the fast-flowing current.

"Excuse me?" The boy exclaimed, aghast.

"Not you," Ayumu said hurriedly. The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm Hatsuharu," he said finally, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ayumu," Ayumu said. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself. I can be so very loud sometimes." Ayumu shot a meaningful look at Moriko, who was still watching Hatsuharu dreamily.

"I see," Hatsuharu said in a tone that clearly meant he didn't.

"Oh, but I really have to get back to school," Ayumu said quickly, suddenly remembering. "I am really late."

"You can't go back looking like that," Hatsuharu said indignantly, pointing to her ooey gooey front. Ayumu looked down and blushed.

"True," she said woefully, kneeling back down at the river's edge and trying to scoop water onto the fabric to wipe off the frog slime.

"You're going to have to," Moriko said. She didn't sound distraught in the least.

"Heck, I'm already laughed at enough, it won't make much of a difference," Ayumu muttered under her breath, getting back up. She headed past Hatsuharu.

"Well, seeing as I oughta be heading back as well, we can go together," he said cheerfully.

"Whatever you'd like," Ayumu sighed, climbing the hill back up to the road.

"So it's Ayumu, right?" Hatsuharu asked, matching her pace.

"Did you tell him my name? Tell him mine," Moriko whispered excitedly from beside Ayumu. Ayumu sighed and simply nodded.

"And Hatsuharu, correct?"

"Just Haru," Hatsuharu said indifferently. "My full name is so long."

"It's a pretty name," Ayumu said without thinking. Hatsuharu gave her a wry grin.

"I mean, you know, as far as names go…" Ayumu trailed off miserably.

"I know what you mean. Yours is pretty, too. You know, I haven't asked you why you were returning a bunch of frogs to the river yet."

"Thanks," Ayumu said, a pale pink tinge rising in her cheeks.

"He's mine! I called him! Dibs, you hear? Dibs!" Moriko whispered furiously in Ayumu's ear. Ayumu tried to ignore her.

"It's a long story, but a friend of mine thought it would be a good idea to play a prank, so I had to save the frogs before our little high school 'prince' got the scare of his life," Ayumu explained.

"You mean Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked in surprise. Ayumu nodded.

"You know him?"

"He's my cousin," Hatsuharu said. "I'm sure he'd appreciate what you did."

"Please don't tell him," Ayumu said. "I don't want any more trouble. Besides, he saw me pulling the frogs out of his locker, so he knows already."

"What kind of trouble?" Hatsuharu asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Um… well… it's not a good idea for me to get noticed by the populars, good or bad. I'm kind of bad for anyone's image," Ayumu said reluctantly.

"How? I'm sure most popular boys would enjoy having a pretty girl around. Keeps up appearances," Hatsuharu said mildly. Ayumu laughed.

"Well, I'm kind of a freak, so… yeah." Ayumu stared off into space for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Hatsuharu asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm a mental patient," Ayumu said matter-of-factly.

"So what, you kill anyone recently?" Hatsuharu asked in a tone of mild surprise.

"No, I see people who were killed. I'm schizophrenic."

"Cool," Hatsuharu said.

"You think it's cool?" Ayumu asked, stopping abruptly.

"Hey, as long as you don't say anything about my hair, we're even," Hatsuharu said, laughing.

"Are you kidding? Your hair is so cool! I wish I had hair like that," Ayumu said excitedly.

"It's natural," Hatsuharu said proudly.

"Some people just have all the luck in the world," Ayumu said admiringly, shaking her head in disbelief. "What I wouldn't give for hair like that."

"You're lucky to be normal."

"Yeah, remember you're talking to a crazy person," Ayumu corrected.

"You don't seem that bad," Hatsuharu said.

"Yeah? Well, what if I told you my ghost best friend was drooling all over you right now?" Ayumu asked, eyebrow raised. "Because she most certainly is."

"Creepy," Hatsuharu admitted.

"I am _not_ creepy," Moriko spat, folding her arms in a sulky manner.

"She's offended," Ayumu reported.

"Is she?"

"Tell him all the admiration I had for him he just shattered," Moriko said with a 'humph.'

"You're dead to her," Ayumu translated with a sigh.

"_I__'__m_ dead to _her_?" Hatsuharu exclaimed. "I find _that_ hard to believe."

"Well, you're out of luck, buster," Moriko growled, waving a fist. "I'm gonna give you such an intangible willy that your ear will—"

"Well, then," Ayumu said quickly in a loud voice. Hatsuharu looked at her strangely.

"She said something rude," Ayumu explained. "I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence." Hatsuharu nodded agreeably as they reached the front gates to the school.

"Well, I've got history and it's probably already started, so I've got to get over there. Thanks, Haru!" Ayumu called back with a smile, waving. He waved back as she rushed into the school building and raced down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Brighter Day: Chapter Two

_You_ _cry,_ _I_ _cry._

_ You_ _smile,_ _I_ _try._

_ You_ _need_ _someone,_ _and_ _I,_

_ I_ _qualify._

Ayumu dejectedly headed out of the classroom, head bowed, hair falling over her face. She was slouching as she took up residence just under the school bell. Thanks heavens it was finally over.

"Well, that was fun!" Moriko exclaimed, appearing beside her.

"No, it really wasn't," Ayumu snapped, brushing her hair out of her face. "That was not fun. You seriously didn't need to stand by me when you decided to start spit-balling the entire class."

"Well, where else would I stand?"

"_Anywhere_ else. Thanks to you, that's _two_ detentions, and I've been marked as a trouble student."

"You were a trouble student before. I just helped bring it to light."

"Am not! It was all you getting me into trouble!"

"Ayumu!" someone called from farther down the hall. Ayumu looked up.

"Oh, drat it," she grumbled. It was Hatsuharu again, but this time he had brought friends. The high school prince, Yuki, stood behind him and right next to a boy about their age with bright orange hair who was sulking.

"I've got to get home," Ayumu called, immediately heading the opposite way. "See you tomorrow!"

She felt someone tugging on her arm and she stopped. Moriko stood behind her, grinning evilly, both arms wrapped around her own. Ayumu cursed as Moriko tugged hard, and Ayumu had no choice but to allow her to pull her backward back to the group of boys.

"Hello," she said, gritting her teeth.

"I do believe we have met before," Yuki said politely, giving a little bow. "My cousin, Haru, explained everything. Thank you, Miss Ibaraki, for clearing out your friend's prank before I stepped into it. It is much appreciated."

"Yeah, and look what good it did her," the boy with orange hair snorted, trying to inconspicuously laugh into his hand.

"Kyo, don't be rude," Yuki chided.

"You're one to talk, you damn rat," Kyo spat, folding his arms and looking away.

"Ooh, he's hot," Moriko breathed behind her. Ayumu shrugged her off.

"It was nothing. Now I really do have to get home, so if you'll excuse me—" Moriko turned as Ayumu did, then did the unthinkable.

She pushed Ayumu hard, sending her flying into Yuki and Kyo. There were two simultaneous poofs, and colored smoke billowed into the hall. Ayumu started coughing.

"You idiot!" Ayumu spat, swatting at Moriko, who just stood still as her hand went right through her. "How dare you! You think it's funny to…" she trailed off as the smoke cleared, staring at where Yuki and Kyo had been only moments before. In their places were two separate piles of clothes and two very upset-looking animals. The bright orange cat began cursing, and the little white rat sighed, bowing his head.

"Well, that was fun," Hatsuharu said cheerfully. The Yuki-rat looked up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Ibaraki," he said painfully, putting a little paw on her shoe and looking up at her.

"If that's an excuse to look up my skirt, you little rat, you can forget it," Ayumu said, tugging away (which was easy, because now he weighed less than an apple).

"Oh, no, Miss Ibaraki," Yuki said vehemently. "I would never—"

"Never admit to it, anyway," Kyo the cat muttered under his breath.

"How rude," Yuki exclaimed, putting his arms (_front_ _legs_, Ayumu wondered?) on his hips. "How dare you suggest that—?"

"Um, guys, we have worse problems," Hatsuharu said, holding up a hand. "Now she's got to have her memory erased."

"What a good idea, I wish I had thought of that," Ayumu said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid we're quite serious," Yuki said sadly.

"You think anyone'll believe me if I told them that I stumbled in to the high school prince and he turned into a rat?"

"Hey!" Kyo exclaimed, indignant at being forgotten.

"Heck, they don't even believe it when I tell them the truth – and you can shut up, you damn poltergeist!" Ayumu exclaimed angrily, whirling on Moriko, who had been laughing in the background. "I didn't ask you. Haven't you caused me enough trouble already? Just crawl back to your grave and think about what you've done!" Ayumu spat, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder firmly.

"I'm leaving. Good-bye," Ayumu said coldly with a cordial nod towards Hatsuharu, who was the only one who remained remotely human. With that, she was gone in a swirl of skirts.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" Yuki asked mildly. "We've got to tell Shigure, and he'll get Hatori to come over, except that… well, we have no idea where she lives."

There was a poof.

Make that two.

The two boys were human again, staring after Ayumu with distraught expressions.

"Geez, guys, put some clothes on," Hatsuharu grumbled, looking away and shoving their clothes towards them with his toe.

* * *

Ayumu headed to the graveyard. She was in a bad mood, and therefore wanted to talk to someone. Who better to vent your anger on than someone already dead? Sure enough, the spirits of the dead sat waiting on their gravestones or on the ground near it.

"Hello!" multiple ghosts called cheerfully, waving.

"Hello again," Ayumu said. She sat by the ornately decorated gravestone, where a female ghost sat casually on the side near a bunch of flowers left by mourners.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Honda," Ayumu greeted, settling down with a sigh and dropping her bag. She was lucky Moriko couldn't follow this far, because Moriko was already at her limit by the river. She died near the school, so she haunted the school and the areas surrounding it, but if she went too far then she'd disappear completely and end up back where she died.

"Good afternoon, Ayumu," Mrs. Honda said pleasantly, sitting up. "How was school?"

"Miserable," Ayumu said with a sigh.

"You sound like it. What happened this time?"

"Well, Moriko was causing trouble again so I got detention, which I'll serve tomorrow afternoon, and then I got involved with 'prince' Yuki and he turned into a rat, along with his friend who turned into a cat."

"Oh," Mrs. Honda said, surprised. "I know him."

"Do you?" Ayumu asked with interest.

"Yes. My daughter, Tohru, lives with those boys because she doesn't want to burden her grandfather. They're really very nice," Mrs. Honda said with a sigh.

"Are they," Ayumu said darkly. "I wouldn't exactly call them 'nice'. Maybe 'weird' or 'creepy', but not 'nice'. And the whole family is too damn cute for their own good!"

"You talk to ghosts and you find _them_ creepy?" Mrs. Honda said sarcastically, throwing back her head and laughing. "That's a first."

"Well, they wanted to erase my memory," Ayumu explained. "Whatever that was."

"You know, sometime you need to find a friend. Someone you can talk to. And don't say me, sweetheart. You're like… a second daughter to me, but to be honest, you really need someone alive."

"You worry too much," Ayumu said with a small smile. "I'll be fine, as long as I don't bump into them again."

"Miss Ibaraki," a polite voice said in a surprised tone behind her.

"Drat it! Double triple drat with cream and sugar! Blast it all!" Ayumu exclaimed, stomping hard as she got off the gravestone. "I was having a perfectly pleasant conversation with Mrs. Honda…" she went silent immediately.

"Mrs. Honda?" Yuki asked, looking up at the gravestone. Beside him stood Kyo, and behind him stood a girl who Ayumu guessed was Tohru. She was staring curiously at Ayumu, looking to the gravestone and then back to her.

"I mean… er…" Ayumu looked around frantically for a good reason.

"You read it off my gravestone, and the name reminded you of a friend from long ago," Mrs. Honda suggested from behind.

"I read it off her gravestone, and the name reminded me of a friend from long ago," Ayumu repeated gratefully. "So I sat down and had a nice chat."

"What did she say?" Tohru asked in a small voice.

"She said that she's very proud of you, Tohru. And that I remind her of you every time I stop to visit," Ayumu said softly.

"How did you know her name was Tohru?" Kyo spat, folding his arms and glaring.

"She told me," Ayumu said indifferently. _Better_ _to_ _play_ _it_ _mysterious_ _than_ _play_ _it_ _knowing_ _the_ _rules,_ she thought. "Excuse me, please, the spirits call," Ayumu said with a dreamy smile, swiping her finger along Yuki's chin as she floated gracefully by them and headed down the street.

She darted behind a gravestone, her heart beating frantically. _That_ _was_ _close,_ she thought, panting for breath. She listened closely.

"I wonder how she knew." Tohru wondered aloud, staring after Ayumu. Kyo shrugged.

"Does it matter? We still have to find out where she lives and get the good doctor to erase her memory already."

"That seems a bit extreme," Yuki said, also staring after her.

"Hello," said a creepy voice above Ayumu's head. Ayumu looked up.

She leapt out from behind the gravestone with a shriek.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb your rest. R.I.P and thank you for your time and thank you for the convenient hiding spot," she said hurriedly to the dark towering ghost who had appeared by the gravestone Ayumu had been hiding behind.

"Is she crazy?" Kyo whispered to Yuki as they both watched Ayumu apologize to thin air.

"Yes, she is," Hatsuharu said, appearing behind them. They all started, turning back to him.

"Certifiably, in fact," Hatsuharu added. "Her words, not mine. She's schizophrenic."

"Well, that explains it," Tohru said, a smile growing on her face. "She can hear my mom! Hey, come back!" Tohru called desperately as Ayumu ran for her life down the rows of tombstones. Tohru began to chase after her, but tripped over something invisible.

She didn't see her mother's hand, gently cradling her ankle with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry, honey," Mrs. Honda said sadly. "But leave her alone for now, okay?"

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed, helping Tohru to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tohru said, her voice breaking. "Let's go home, okay? I'll talk to her after school tomorrow." Silently, she turned and began heading down the street towards their house. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks and followed after.

* * *

"Darn you all to heck," Ayumu screeched after her as she exited the graveyard. She stopped, panting, her hands on her knees as she fought for her breath.

"That is rude," the ghost of a professor said loftily from his tombstone nearest the exit, cleaning his ghostly monocle with a practiced hand.

"I didn't mean you guys," Ayumu grumbled. "I'm going home." She turned abruptly and began heading into the forest, stepping carefully over a rock. She ducked a branch, now heading faster, and then began dodging trees, running as fast as she could through the dense forest.

* * *

Ayumu kept running and then reached a clearing. As she burst into it, she slammed into something hard and metal. The breath was knocked out of her and she landed hard on her bottom.

"Drat," she said, getting back to her feet. She had slammed into a car, a long thin black one. _A_ _limousine_? She thought with shock. _Who_ _the_ _heck_ _around_ _here_ _could_ _afford_ _a__—_

"Why, hello," said a cold voice. Ayumu looked up. On the other side of the car sat yet another handsome youth, his black hair covering his eyes. He was not smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Sohma," Ayumu said. His face turned ever so slightly in surprise.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Ayumu said, putting a distant smile on her face when really she felt quite triumphant, "unless you came all the way down here to see little old me."

"Perhaps," the boy said agreeably. "Would your name be, by any chance, Ayumu Ibaraki?"

"No," Ayumu lied with fake thoughtfulness. "But if you have a message for her, I'm sure I can pass it along."

"Yes, please," the boy said softly. "Tell Miss Ibaraki that I… look forward to meeting her face to face. My name is Akito Sohma."

"I will pass that along to her, Mr. Sohma. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" Ayumu said slyly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," he said distractedly, climbing back into the limousine. He shut the door and Ayumu backed up as the limousine pulled away.

"You're a freak," she called after him self-satisfactorily. She stared at the spot the limousine had just vacated.

"Well, hi there," she said at last. There was a little boy, sitting calmly in the spot the limousine had been parked. He looked up at her.

"You can see me?" He asked incredulously. Ayumu nodded.

"Oh. You must be a ghost, then," she said levelly. He nodded.

"Yeah. I died over there."

"Oh. I thought the limousine ran you over," Ayumu said wryly. The boy chuckled.

"Nope. I can go anywhere in this forest, because I don't have a tombstone keeping me here. But I can't go outside the forest." He looked sadly down at his knees.

"Well, it's a nice forest," Ayumu said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You know he belongs to the Sohma family?"

"Who? Mr. Rich-and-I-need-to-show-it-off-with-a-fancy-car?" Ayumu asked. The boy nodded.

"There's more of the family living nearby. Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma. Plus, there's this really nice girl called—"

"Tohru Honda," Ayumu finished with a sigh. "I know them. Wish I didn't, but I do. Man, I just keep bumping into them."

"Well, Akito Sohma is much worse. They're scared of him," the boy said seriously.

"What's your name?" Ayumu asked gently.

"Naoya," the boy said, looking back down at his knees. Ayumu smiled kindly.

"I'm Ayumu, and, as you may have guessed, I am the bridge between our world and yours. Don't take it seriously," she added quickly.

"I won't," Naoya said with a small smile. He stood up. Even standing, he only reached Ayumu's waist. He took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you to the Sohma's house," he said eagerly.

"Yeah, no," Ayumu said, pulling away. "Sorry, but that's the last place I want to be right now."

"Well, Yuki has a crush on you," Naoya said shyly.

"Impossible. He only met me today," Ayumu said. Naoya looked defeated.

"Okay, I lied. But come on, they really wanted to meet you. They're worried about you; they even have a doctor who wanted to take a look at you."

"To erase my memories," Ayumu said with a sigh. "However they're planning to do that. A family who turns into a bunch of animals. Gee, I thought my family had problems."

"Where is your family?" Naoya asked politely.

"On vacation," Ayumu replied, giving him a stare as if daring him to question her. Naoya nodded understandingly, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"That must be sad, having your family leave without you," he said. "It happened to me, too, except that I was dead so I can't really blame them."

"But if they knew you were dead, why don't you have a tombstone?" Ayumu asked, confused.

"They didn't actually know, but they thought so after the first month or so," Naoya replied. "Now come on, let's go see the Sohma family."

"Why are you so set on making me go see them?" Ayumu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't let the doctor erase your memory," Naoya promised, crossing his heart with one little finger. "I actually want to meet them myself, but I'm too shy. If I have someone to tell them what I'm saying, then we can talk just fine."

"Yeah, except they won't believe that I'm translating for you," Ayumu said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe they will." Naoya looked so hopeful that Ayumu sighed.

"You sure you won't let the doctor anywhere near me?"

"Not within three feet!" Naoya said eagerly, nodding. "I promise!"

"Fine." Ayumu snatched his hand. "But I don't want to hear a word out of you until we get there."

"Okay," Naoya agreed, grinning. He skipped by Ayumu's side as he led her into the forest.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Ha'ri," Shigure said awkwardly. "I'm sure she'll be here soon with Yuki and the others."

"Akito found out. He is not pleased," Hatori said. Shigure's eyes widened.

"How did he find out?" He demanded. Hatori shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said. "But he did. I'm afraid it won't be pretty. It's happened too much lately, first with Tohru and nearly Momiji and now some other girl brought into the circle. He's… not in a very good mood because of it."

"I can see why," Shigure said with a sigh. The door opened and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru came in. Tohru immediately headed upstairs.

"What's eating her?" Shigure asked, jerking a thumb towards Tohru. Yuki sighed.

"We were going to try to get Ayumu to come here, but she cut us off at the graveyard and told Tohru that she was talking to her mother. And that her mother was talking back."

"What?" Hatori asked, frowning.

"Haru said she told him that she's schizophrenic. She actually thought she was talking to Mrs. Honda."

"I see." Hatori's frown deepened. "And where is she now?"

"Well, she ran off before we could stop her, so she got away," Yuki said. "I'm terribly sorry for dragging you all the way out here just to—"

There was a knock at the door. Kyo, who was closest, turned around and headed back down the hall to the front door. The door slid open.

"Good afternoon," Ayumu said cheerfully. "You must be the Sohmas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have a friend here who would just love to meet you, so I brought him along. I do hope you don't mind." Ayumu removed her shoes and held the door open for a second as though letting someone in before stepping in herself, smiling.

"And you must be the good doctor," Ayumu said politely, giving a little bow. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you all here together WATCH IT!" She suddenly yanked thin air back towards her, away from the doctor, who had taken a step forward.

"You almost bumped right into Naoya. Watch where you're going, will you?" Ayumu spat, making a big show of brushing an imaginary person off. She paused, cocking her head as though listening.

"Well, luckily for you Naoya says he doesn't blame you. But next time, be more careful."

"I shall," Hatori said mildly. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see him there."

Kyo, who stood behind Yuki, made a circular motion beside his head with one hand and whistled.

"Naoya," Ayumu said. "You wouldn't mind sitting over there, would you?"

"Not at all," Naoya replied, settling down. "Tell Yuki I like his hair."

"Naoya likes your hair," Ayumu said with a sigh, turning towards Yuki.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"He's over there," Ayumu said coldly, pointing.

"Thank you," Yuki repeated, turning towards Naoya, who nodded and smiled.

"Now, as a matter of fact," Ayumu began, folding her hands. Now she could show off her acting skills. "I'm quite crazy. In fact, my family, though not prone to popping into animals, can't be seen by anyone other than me. Guess why?"

"Er… because—" Yuki began.

"Because they're dead," Ayumu said matter-of-factly. "Now, of course, you're thinking, 'my goodness, I'm stuck in a room with a ghost girl'. The truth is, _I_ am not dead, that is generally considered stereotyping and is frowned upon in most high-end societies, and you are in no way stuck in this room with me." She sidled up to Yuki.

"Unless, of course, the thought appeals," she added with a wink. Yuki gulped and Ayumu sat back self-satisfactorily. _They__'__re_ _buying_ _the_ _crazy_ _act,_ she thought. _Please,_ _please_ _let_ _this_ _work!_

"And so," she said loudly, before anyone else could say something. "Hopefully you have learned by now that it is not a good thing to be swept up in supernatural business. I must take my leave, but I can assure you…"

She pointed. "You, you, and you, but not you, that I will see you again in the near future. IS THAT ALL?" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the doctor, who leapt back. She settled back down and put on a dreamy smile.

"If not, I would be happy to stay for the commentary," she said sweetly.

Hatori and Shigure exchanged looks.

"Naoya, do me a favor, will you?" Ayumu asked, covering her eyes with one hand and holding out the other. "Get me my shoes, please. We're leaving."

"Not so fast," Hatori said, getting up. Ayumu leaned forward slowly, giving him a level stare.

"Confidentially, you are an ass. I am simply overlooking this fact for the time being, as I have actually grown accustomed to consorting with asses. In fact, I know a lovely female ass that is currently looking—"

Kyo cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes widened as they all simultaneously followed his gaze and saw Ayumu's shoes came seemingly floating down the hall.

"Thank you, Naoya," Ayumu said, plucking the shoes out of the air and slipping them onto her feet dramatically one by one. She got up.

"Have a nice day," she said politely with a courteous little bow. The next few seconds were a blur, but somewhere in them Ayumu disappeared out the door, Naoya following.

"My goodness, she _is_ crazy," Hatori said mildly, staring after her. Kyo burst into laughter.

"She just called you a—" he began, but Hatori glared at him coldly and he immediately straightened up and pretended to cough daintily.

"That did seem rather strange," Yuki murmured. "The shoes, not the… well, the shoes."

"Strings?" Shigure suggested lamely, pointing vaguely at the ceiling.

"I think this is a matter for Akito," Hatori said firmly. Everyone looked up at him as he got to his feet. "We have no choice but to either bring her in forcibly, or involve Akito. He will find out sooner or later, and when he does… well, I don't want to be there."

* * *

"I'm going to strangle you," Ayumu hissed, closing in on Naoya, her eye twitching.

"That was more fun than I've had in years. And, when you called the doctor… oh, it just cracked me up! That was amazing!" Naoya exclaimed, laughing aloud.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, you little punk, because that will be the last thing you ever see. Get over here so I can strangle you!"

"You seem to be forgetting something," Naoya said, immediately sober. "I'm already dead."

"If I just reach out and close my eyes I can almost imagine wringing that little neck of yours—"

"—which I'm sure you already know is considered child abuse."

"Aha! But not when said victim is already dead!"

"I plead the fifth amendment."

"What the hell does the fifth amendment have to do with this sit—get back here, you little brat!" Ayumu began to chase after Naoya but decided against it and instead sat down in relief, watching the kid scamper off like a rabbit.

"Well, at least that's over, thank heavens," she said, looking up at the sky. "I think I'll die myself if I bump into Yuki in school tomorrow. Heaven help me. Or at least an army of ghosts. Is that really too much to ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

Brighter Day: Chapter Three

_Somehow_ _the_ _days_ _feel_ _like_ _years_ _when_ _you__'__re_ _gone_

_ I_ _can__'__t_ _help_ _thinking_ _I_ _was_ _better_ _off_ _wrong_

_'__Cause_ _now_ _I__'__ve_ _got_ _nothing_ _since_ _you_ _let_ _me_ _fall_

_ You_ _promised __you__'__d_ _catch_ _me;_ _and I believed_

"Good morning, Moriko," Ayumu said with distaste as soon as she entered school grounds.

"Morning, friend," Moriko said, grinning. "How did it go? I heard from a car crash victim that she heard from one of those graveyard folks who heard from the forest ghost that you met the cute, cute, cute Sohma family!"

"Well, I'd have expected it to get somewhat mixed up, but I suppose when you've got eternity you must just love gossip," Ayumu said wryly. "Yes, I did. I played the crazy card."

"I would have loved to see that," Moriko sighed. "What did you say?"

"Well, I called their good doctor an ass. But in my defense, I could have said much worse. I just panicked, and I had to say something, so… yeah."

"You called their doctor…" Moriko guffawed, falling to her knees in laughter. Soon she was literally rolling on the ground.

"Miss Ibaraki," said a polite voice behind her.

"Thank you, Moriko. I will be sure to tell the next parachuting accident victim I meet," Ayumu said suddenly, her body going rigid as she set her jaw. Moriko looked up curiously from the ground, having said nothing of the sort.

"Another ghost?" Yuki asked, peering over Ayumu's shoulder.

"Yes. She's reminding me what to say when I meet a parachuting accident victim," Ayumu said carefully, turning to face him. Her expression was unreadable.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"'Pull the damn cord next time, you idiot.' She has such a way with words," Ayumu sighed dreamily. "Well, I'd say 'see you later', but I've got detention after school, so—"

Ayumu tried to walk past him, but Yuki grabbed her arm. His face was unreadable.

"Tell me, Miss Ibaraki," he said in a soft voice. "Are you really… the way you acted at the house? Or was it just so that you could get away for the time being without getting your memory erased? I wouldn't blame you if it was, but… I would like to know."

"That's an interesting question. I will ponder that, and in the meantime-" Ayumu began. Yuki's grip tightened.

"Please. Tell me," he implored, meeting her eyes with full violet-eyed cuteness.

"First of all," Ayumu said, jerking away. "I don't have to. What I say and what I do is my own business, and you have no right prying. Secondly, don't think you can just bat those pretty little eyes at me and I'll tell you everything. My boyfriend was a lot cuter than you. Guess what happened to him?"

Yuki stared at Ayumu as she began scolding him, angry tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Shall I give you a hint? Well, how about this – no one but me can see him now! And you… you will _never_ be able to make me tell you things that only he could. Unless you want what little happiness I have left to just rot away with his body in some hole in the ground, I suggest you keep your tongue to yourself."

With that, Ayumu suddenly turned on him and slapped him across the cheek. Yuki froze, completely stunned. Ayumu began to head to the door to the school, and then paused.

"And yes. It was an act," she said quietly before starting the walk to the door.

Yuki watched her. He heard chuckling behind him.

"Don't say a thing, you stupid cat. Not a damn word," Yuki said, and stormed off. Kyo chuckled from his spot in the shade of a tree. He didn't see the female ghost creeping up on him, tongue sticking out in concentration, a bucket of ice water in her hands.

* * *

Ayumu had her head on the desk and her arms in her lap. The lecturer had been droning on for twenty minutes straight and, to be honest, she hadn't heard a single word.

Hotaru. She remembered his smile, his laugh, the way his hair fell across his face. It wasn't her fault he had died, not at all. It was a freak accident. It could have happened to anyone, except that it hadn't. It happened to the person who deserved it the least. _Why_ _is_ _the_ _world_ _like_ _that?_ Ayumu wondered. _Is_ _it_ _just_ _that_ _it_ _despises_ _people_ _who_ _are_ _happy?_ _Well,_ _I_ _suppose_ _that__'__s_ _good_ _then;_ _at_ _least_ _I_ _won__'__t_ _be_ _in_ _any_ _danger._

Ayumu turned her head the other way, but when she saw who sat in the chair beside her, turned her head back.

"Good morning, Miss Ibaraki," said Yuki in a whisper. "I wanted to apologize for before."

"Don't mention it," Ayumu mumbled into her hair.

"Really, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I didn't know about your—"

"Really, don't mention it," Ayumu said coldly. "You're only digging yourself deeper."

"I also wanted to thank you again for… for getting rid of your friend's prank. I haven't seen your friend around, is she—?"

"Yeah, she's a ghost, too," Ayumu said with a sigh. "Just like all my other friends. They're the only ones who know what it's like to be invisible."

"That must be hard," Yuki said agreeably.

"Like you could ever know what that feels like." Ayumu turned towards him, her eyes narrowing. "You who have the entire school's girls following your every move, you who have friends who knows your secrets and love you anyway, you who… who have a family."

"I thought you said your family was on vacation? That's what I heard, anyway," Yuki said quickly. He slipped down a little in his seat under Ayumu's gaze, but then her glare softened.

"Yeah. I was lying about that, too," Ayumu said with a sigh, turning away from him. "They died in a tragic plane accident two years ago. Their bodies were never recovered. The only reason I wasn't on that plane with them was because I thought I was so much better than them. You know the last thing I told him? I told him, 'you can go on that stupid trip with my mom and dad, but don't come back complaining to me about it.' Every day, I wish he _had _come back complaining."

"I'm sorry," Yuki said again. He was silent for a moment. "What was his name?"

"Hotaru," Ayumu said quietly. "His name was Hotaru."

"I'm sorry," Yuki repeated. "I had no idea. I don't blame you for not wanting your memories erased, but it is only that day—"

"No way. If, even by chance, he erases my memory of Hotaru's smile, I could never forgive myself. _Never_," Ayumu hissed. She got up. "Anyway, class has been over for two minutes, and I've got to get to detention. See you around."

She left the room and headed down the hall towards the detention room. Yuki watched her leave, a strange look on his face. He knew that somehow she was right – he would never understand how it felt.

* * *

"Hatsuharu?" Ayumu entered the detention room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hiya. I heard you had detention, and I wanted to talk to you, so I came down to get you," he said cheerfully. He was sitting on the teacher's desk eating an apple, and behind him in the teacher's chair was the teacher, bound and gagged.

"I have detention," Ayumu hissed. "Not a life sentence. Guess what this just earned me?"

"No sweat. I did it, not you. I've gotten detention more than once, you know. It's not exactly an amazing experience for me." Hatsuharu stared down at his apple critically. "You know what's worse than finding a worm in your apple?"

"So? I'll still get in trouble for it," Ayumu scowled and hurried over to the teacher. She began untying him. Hatsuharu put his free hand on her arm, stopping her. She shrugged him off.

"Really, you shouldn't," Hatsuharu said.

"Why not?" Ayumu fumed, fumbling around for a pair of scissors.

"Because if you do, I will personally play you the detention card instead of taking the blame for it like I had planned."

"But you _did_ do it!" Ayumu exclaimed.

"Oh, it was all her idea, I swear!" Hatsuharu exclaimed dramatically, batting his eyelashes. "I didn't want to, but she forced me to get the rope. Oh, it's too horrible to even think about!"

"Shut up," Ayumu said, frowning. Nevertheless, she edged away from the struggling teacher and carefully put the pair of scissors back onto the desk. Hatsuharu was back to staring at his apple.

"What _is_ worse than finding a worm in your apple?" Ayumu asked curiously. Hatsuharu hopped off the desk and led her towards the door. As he passed the garbage can, he tossed the apple in with a look of disgust.

"Half a worm," he replied wryly, holding the door open for her and following her out.

* * *

"I see."

"I'm sure we'll get her back in time," Shigure said cheerfully. He had drawn the short straw. "In the meantime, perhaps if you'd like to wait here, I'm sure we'll easily be able to handle it. After all, she hasn't told anyone yet and she is technically crazy."

"I see."

"I mean, for the time being, we can just overlook it and concentrate on more important matters on hand, or even just take a day off. I heard, for instance, that there's a teen pop star coming to town. Personally, I would love to head over—"

"Fool!" Akito swept his arm into the little table and it broke in two, splinters flying. "Idiots! Letting her get away like that. How dare you even show your face?"

"Yes, well, it certainly wasn't my decision," Shigure said, slowly sliding his way to the door. "But, seeing as I pulled the short straw, it was my obligation to report to the head of the Sohma house – that's you – exactly what happened. And anyway, it's not that bad a face, thank you very much…"

"Exactly what happened," Akito repeated with a sneer. "Well, someday I will be telling the rest of the Sohmas 'exactly what happened' to make you and the others disappear. Let me tell you—" Akito rushed forward and grabbed Shigure's collar as he reached towards the sliding door handle.

"It will not be pretty," he hissed. He let go and Shigure rubbed his neck as Akito headed outside. Shigure escaped while Akito's back faced him.

* * *

"So why exactly did you come all this way to spring me from detention?" Ayumu asked. Hatsuharu shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. I did want to warn you, though, that Akito will probably come himself after that little stunt at the house."

"Geez, has everyone in town heard about that?" Ayumu exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "And anyway, Akito already paid me a little visit. I got him off my tail."

Hatsuharu stopped. "How?" He asked dumbly.

"I am not the girl you're looking for," Ayumu droned, waving her hand in front of his face. "Duh! He asked if I was Miss Ibaraki, and I said no. Simple."

"And… it worked?"

"I guess so. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, he's probably found out by now exactly who you are, so I suggest you stay near people a lot. You know, just to be on the safe side."

"Haru, I'll be fine. I've got an army of ghosts at my back. If I were to stay in the graveyard, if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't dare try anything funny."

"For your sake, I hope so," Hatsuharu said with a sigh.

"I was wondering," Ayumu asked slowly. Hatsuharu looked up questioningly.

"What animal do you turn into?" Ayumu asked.

"You haven't guessed by now? The hair is a dead giveaway," Hatsuharu joked.

"A cow?" Ayumu guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding! Right in one. Give the girl a prize!"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ayumu began. "A cow is female. You'd turn into a bull, then, wouldn't you?"

"Huh. I hadn't thought of that. Nope, it's most definitely a cow. White and black."

"So, in your zodiac form, you're a girl," Ayumu said, giggling. "Oh my gosh, that is so funny!"

"Gee, thanks, I feel so much better," Hatsuharu said sarcastically.

"I think it's pretty cool. I mean the whole animal thing, is cool. The fact that you're a girl inside is kind of freaky."

"I suppose it has its upsides. Rarely, but… it has them."

"Did Yuki talk to you this afternoon?" Ayumu asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Hatsuharu asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, this may seem a bit forthright, but… well, I used to have a boyfriend, and you remind me of him."

"I see." Hatsuharu cleared his throat. "Is this old boyfriend of yours an ex, or…?"

"He died," Ayumu said vaguely. "So, you know, it's nice to have someone who smiles like he does. Like a little piece of him left behind. It's… really nice."

"Glad you think so. Although, generally, being compared to a dead guy is not a compliment."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ayumu looked away, a pale pink tinge creeping up her neck. She felt Hatsuharu's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just joking," he said with a laugh. "It's an honor to be compared to someone you admired, even if he's dead now."

Ayumu smiled. Then, without thinking, she threw her arms around him. There was a poof.

"Moo!" Hatsuharu said in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! You _are_ a cow!" Ayumu exclaimed, letting go of Hatsuharu-cow's neck. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot…"

"It's okay," he said with a sigh. "Just get my clothes and we can find someplace private."

"Didn't you just tell me that was a bad idea?" Ayumu said indignantly.

"Yeah, okay, so just drape them over my back and I'll go alone. I'll meet up with you later," Hatsuharu said. Ayumu picked up his clothes and draped them over the cow's back, then watched as the cow-that-was-Hatsuharu headed off. She turned thoughtfully and began to head back.

A sudden shiver went up her spine and she turned slowly around as a volley of curses reached her ears. She spotted the source – the orange-haired Sohma underneath a tree, stomping around in a circle and cursing to his heart's content.

"Are you okay?" Ayumu called, rushing forward.

"No, I am not okay!" he shrieked. As Ayumu got closer, she realized that he was soaking wet, and that a certain mischievous female ghost stood behind him, clutching her belly and laughing like there was no tomorrow. A bucket sat nearby, and Ayumu immediately pieced together what happened. Her hands flew to her mouth in horror.

"It was Moriko, wasn't it?" she said with a long-suffering sigh. "I am so sorry. Er… let me get you something to dry you off. I'll be right back."

She turned and raced under the tree branch, past Moriko, who pouted at Ayumu as if she had spoiled her fun, and headed for the school. She threw open the door and raced inside, then headed for the girl's bathroom for some paper towels. She tore a few from just inside the door, and then retraced her steps heading back for Kyo.

"Excuse me," she said, as there was someone blocking the door. She sort of sidestepped him, but there was no way to get around him. "Excuse me please," she repeated patiently, although she danced from foot to foot.

"You are Miss Ibaraki, correct?" said a somewhat familiar cool voice. The boy looked up. His dark eyes sparkled from under his black hair, and Ayumu recognized him with a start.

"Oh… er… Mr. Sohma," she said. "I have a friend that needs my help, but I'll be back in a minute, okay? Wait for me?"

"Please come with me," Akito said calmly, taking Ayumu's wrist. Ayumu stared over his shoulder and saw Hatsuharu, fully dressed and laughing, approaching Kyo under the tree. Then Akito had tugged her past the door down the hall. "We'll take the back door," he said sweetly. "Hatori is waiting outside. Don't worry; it will be quick and painless. It will be over in a moment."

"Wait, you mean you're going to wipe my mind?" Ayumu demanded, straining against his iron grip. "Let go of me, you bastard! Let me go or I'm going to sic my ghost pal on you! I warn you, I'm not kidding!"

"As much as I would prefer that you came calmly," Akito said quietly, flashing Ayumu a look. "I have… friends that would prefer your memory was not erased. However, they should understand what danger this puts them in. I am doing this for the good of the Sohma Family."

"I'll kill you for the good of the world, how about that?" Ayumu growled, pulling back her hand and letting it go, giving the boy a ringing slap across the cheek. Or, at least, that was her plan. Akito caught her hand easily before it so much as grazed his face.

"Please calm down, Miss Ibaraki," he said. His tone was not as calm as before as he pulled Ayumu closer, his eyes boring into hers. "Come with me quietly."

"You could get detention for this," Ayumu warned, trying to yank both of her hands away from him. "Boys and girls aren't allowed to stand so close in this school! Even if we weren't in school, this could be considered sexual harassment, if not assault."

The door opened. Ayumu blinked, not remembering the door as having been there before. Apparently they had covered more ground than she had thought, and in a surprisingly short amount of time. Akito led her by her strangely unresisting hand outside, into the light. The limousine waited right there. Akito opened the door and let go of Ayumu's hand.

"Have a seat, Miss Ibaraki," he offered, holding the door open for her. Ayumu backed up quickly, shaking her head.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to get in a car with you," she said vehemently.

"Not me," Akito said, shaking his head.

"Me," said a voice from behind Ayumu. Ayumu whipped around and looked up into the face of the same person she was really regretting calling an ass – Hatori Sohma, the doctor. As she looked up, he put a hand to her head. She froze in horror as there was a moment of silence, in which neither of them moved, before there was a brilliant flash of bright light.

Slowly, Ayumu slipped to the ground. Hatori, who couldn't actually catch her for fear of transforming into an animal, grasped her arm and was able to keep her mostly upright. He and Akito loaded her awkwardly into the car, her head balancing on the small curved windowsill of the other side of the car. Akito looked up at Hatori, his expression unreadable.

"Fetch Kyo and Hatsuharu," he said. "We are going home. We shall drop Miss Ibaraki off at the hospital. Apparently the heat got to her and she fainted outside the school."

Akito climbed into the car after Ayumu and Hatori, though he looked somewhat reluctant, nodded and turned to head back towards the school. He found Hatsuharu and Kyo pretty easily, although as he neared them, a strange shiver went up his spine, similar to what he had felt in his first meeting with Ayumu and her floating shoes.

"Hatori," Hatsuharu said in surprise as Hatori neared.

"Akito's orders," Hatori said dully. "We're heading back home. We have to drop Miss Ibaraki off at the hospital."

"What?" Hatsuharu frowned. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I wiped her memory of us," Hatori replied. "She will be right as rain tomorrow. The story for the hospital is that she fainted from the heat, and you were bystanders who happened to see what happened and offered a helping hand."

"Is that so?"

Hatsuharu and Kyo glanced up, and Hatori turned around to face Yuki, who stood there, a glum look on his face.

"I can only imagine that it would be for the best," he said. "However, I cannot guarantee that Miss Ibaraki does not have an army of ghosts at her back, as she has made light of more than once."

"Yeah, and she'll have them kick your ass," Hatsuharu growled. Hatori winced, having seen 'Black Haru' more than once and not particularly enjoying what came after.

"I would not count out the possibility," Yuki said. "She could be dismissed as insane, or there could be a method to her madness. Hm… I've always wanted to say that…"

"Akito doesn't like to be kept waiting," Hatori said. "He's waiting in the car with Miss Ibaraki now. Shall we join them?"

"You mean they're alone?" exclaimed a very put-out Hatsuharu. He raced past Yuki and turned the corner of the school building, disappearing from sight within moments with nothing but a dust cloud to even suggest movement. Yuki glanced at Kyo, and Hatori felt somewhat left out. The group of three headed doggedly after Haru.


	4. Chapter 4

Brighter Day: Chapter Four

_You_ _cry_, _I_ _cry;_ y_ou_ _smile_, _I_ _try_

_When_ _the_ _sun_ _is_ _high_

_You_ _need_ _someone_, _and_ _I_

_I_ _qualify_

Unfortunately for Akito, Ayumu woke up before they arrived at the hospital. In case it wasn't shocking enough to wake up in a limousine you don't remember getting into, it was even more so if you realized that you were surrounded by not one, not two, but _five_ extraordinarily handsome young men who also happened to be strangers, as far as she knew, anyway.

Anyway, Ayumu voiced her complaint by giving the loudest, most bloodcurdling scream she could within the acceptable parameters of a tomboyish nature. It wasn't too harsh or too high, and was in fact a very decent scream, just loud enough and high enough to be called a 'high-pitched girly shriek, as of a damsel in distress.'

Since she was fit the definition of a damsel, and she felt very much distressed, it was deemed momentarily acceptable – just this once, if only so that she could see their faces.

All five men clapped their hands over their ears with the exception of poor Akito, who was sitting closest to Ayumu and fell out of his chair in surprise, since she had been unconscious only moments before. Ayumu got up from her seat immediately (in the moving car) and clambered ungracefully over Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu, her foot coming down on Kyo's leg and continuing, ignoring Kyo's very loud and rather inappropriate exclamation of discomfort.

Ayumu grasped the door handle, unlocked the door, and opened it. She only saw about an inch-long strip of asphalt zipping by before Hatsuharu had his arms around her, yanking her back before she fell out of the car and bad things happened.

"What are you doing?" he screeched, just before there was a 'poof.'

If it was anyone but Hatsuharu, there could've been a chance that she wouldn't have noticed. If it weren't so side-splittingly funny, a cow in a limousine would not be a laughing matter, but can nevertheless be somewhat mentally taxing to someone such as a young high school schizophrenic who recently lost her memories and found herself in a car with men she didn't know.

Anyone else may have actually been enjoying themselves.

"Argh!" Ayumu shrieked, falling backward and landing in Yuki's lap. There was a poof and a pitiful squeak from underneath Ayumu. With the cow taking up most of the room, everyone had little space to move around, and Ayumu found herself facing the cow's rump. She was hit in the face by the cow's tail, which swished automatically, and she quickly put a hand to her eye in pain.

There was a poof, and suddenly the cow was gone. Ayumu couldn't really notice, because she was blinking tears out of her eyes and couldn't see anything in more than a colorful blur.

"Clothes, quick," she heard Hatsuharu snap. There was some quick noise, but Ayumu really was busy trying to rub the sharp pain out of her eyes. She blinked some more, facing upwards hoping that gravity could help.

"Miss Ibaraki," said a choked voice. The little white rat stuck underneath Ayumu's bottom was not looking happy, and in fact looked rather ill despite the fact he looked like road kill at the same time. Ayumu didn't notice, because her blinking didn't seem to be helping. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids hard, trying to get some moisture back into her eyes. By the time her vision had cleared, everything was normal except for the absence of Yuki.

"Ack," Ayumu said, rubbing her eyes one last time. "Weren't there five of you?"

"That was awesome," crowed a voiced from right beside her ear. Ayumu turned and saw a familiar face. She blinked, thinking she must have been imagining it. There was Moriko, sitting right next to her. She was pointing at Hatsuharu, grinning.

"Did you know," she began eagerly. "That he has a _tattoo_ on his—"

"Yes, you see, you're currently sitting on our cousin," Hatsuharu said matter-of-factly. Ayumu was grateful that he cut Moriko off, even accidentally. Ayumu looked down.

"Oh!" she said, quickly jumping to her feet. She lost her balance and fell back onto the seat, staring at the little rat that had begun to walk dizzily towards Kyo.

"Kyo, I don't feel very good," Yuki-rat said, sounding distraught. Kyo was laughing his head off. Hatori was looking grim as he helped Akito up. Akito had been trampled (if anyone were to ask, it was entirely accidental) by the cow that had appeared in the limousine, and so he looked rather the worse for wear. Ayumu, certain that she had been dreaming now because there was no cow to be seen, sat back gratefully and let Moriko fan her.

"Moriko, thank heavens you're here," Ayumu said gratefully. "Do you have a Tylenol or something? Please tell me you do. Please, woman!"

"I have one," Hatori said although he was looking a little strange as he reached into his pocket. Akito put a hand on Hatori's, stopping him.

"You need to wipe her mind again," Akito said. There was a poof.

"Argh!" Ayumu exclaimed, quick to cover her eyes but not quite quick enough. "Cannot unsee!" she exclaimed, burying her face in the upholstery.

Yuki collapsed on a seat and Ayumu heard Moriko's giddy laughter.

"Well, he doesn't have any tattoos," she began slowly. "But he does have a cute birthmark!"

"Yuki, put some clothes on," Akito said frostily. "Hatori… oh, we're here."

The car had stopped, pulled up in the hospital parking lot.

"Yuki, is the birthmark on your butt covered?" Ayumu asked, just to be on the safe side. She didn't see the glance Yuki shared with the others, wondering how, with her eyes closed, she knew about the birthmark. No one wanted to know.

"Hatori?" Akito said quietly, almost daring. Ayumu was too quick for him.

Before he could so much as get within a foot of her, Ayumu had popped open the car door and jumped out, right by Kyo, who didn't move a muscle to stop her. Akito yelled orders, and everyone except Yuki (who was still dressing) piled out after Ayumu, who was already racing across the parking lot towards the hospital.

Hatsuharu and Kyo sort of jogged leisurely together, despite Akito's yells to go faster.

"If she makes it to that door, it'll take hours before we can catch her again!" he exclaimed, picking up speed. Hatori's long strides out-distanced him, however, and he had almost caught up to Ayumu.

"Now, Moriko!" Ayumu exclaimed. Hatori suddenly tripped, falling flat on his face on the asphalt. The giggling ghost danced after Ayumu, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Hatori as Akito ran past him. "Moriko, do something really cruel and unusual, will you?" Ayumu suggested breathlessly. The ghost smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said. "But we have a problem."

Ayumu slid to a stop, looking back at the ghost girl, who had stopped and was looking rather ill.

"I'm a little far from the school," she said. She was already fading, see-through and colorless to Ayumu, who saw ghosts as slightly invisible but otherwise normal people.

"Just a little longer?" Ayumu pleaded. Moriko tried a weak smile.

"Okay," she promised, gritting her teeth. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A ghost whistle is one of the loudest things in the world, although it's rarely heard by humans. It is more commonly referred to as a 'wail,' because it can sound like a ghostly wail to humans if as ghost is especially loud.

Ayumu kept running. She heard a shout behind her, but it was too late. Moriko had disappeared, gone back to the school, and now Hatori and Akito were catching up. It was just a little longer to the hospital door…

Then Ayumu felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, thinking that was it.

"How's my girl?" asked a soft voice. Ayumu's eyes shot open, and time seemed to slow. She turned slightly to see who was beside her and saw the smiling face of her late boyfriend.

"Ho…" she whispered, his name getting lost in her throat. His smile widened.

"Missed you too, Mu-chan," he said with a laugh. It was his joke pet name for her, as in 'moo' like a cow, Ayumu's favorite animal. "You keep going and don't look back, okay? We've got this covered. Get the police if you have to. These stalkers aren't getting anywhere near my girl."

Tears streaked down Ayumu's face as she sped up silently and Hotaru disappeared from view. There was a curse from behind as havoc was well and truly wreaked. Ayumu plowed through the doors of the hospital emergency room and went flying headlong into the desk, where she promptly collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. The nurse stood quickly.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, quickly going around the counter and putting a hand worriedly on Ayumu's shoulder. Ayumu smiled.

"Can I have a phone?" she panted. "I need to call the police. That guy with the long bangs and the teenage boy with the black hair kidnapped me!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Hatsuharu-san, Kyo-san, and Yuki-san," Ayumu said, bowing gratefully. "It was nice to meet you, while it lasted. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone in America about your secret."

"It's Haru," Hatsuharu corrected. Hatsuharu's eyes strayed to the airplane through the window behind her. Ayumu was leaving Japan to live with her older cousin, who had offered her a place to stay in America. Ayumu had decided to leave, first of all so that Akito couldn't snatch her, and secondly just because she didn't really have a place in Japan anymore.

"I don't like planes," Ayumu admitted. "But I guess I'll do okay, because Hotaru's coming with me." The invisible boy beside Ayumu smiled. Hatsuharu's eyes narrowed at the name. "I mean, it's not like we can really get together again, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to kiss an invisible boy, but you never know, I guess."

"Like this," Hotaru replied. Ayumu felt his arms, and then she was dipped, his lips pressed to hers. She blinked in surprise. Some people were staring at her apparently off-balanced curved stance, but she was fine with it. She kissed back, much to the three Sohma boy's discomfort.

"Well, I guess that's that," Ayumu said, laughing, as Hotaru helped her get her balance back. He slung an invisible arm around her waist. "I already thanked Moriko," Ayumu added. "I don't know how she found him, but all I can say is that I'm so grateful. I guess that's it, then. I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't let me past Akito-san."

"What are friends for?" Kyo said affably, smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but yeah, I guess," Ayumu said, laughing. Hatsuharu frowned slightly, remembering that she had forgotten her memories of them at school. He turned away slightly. Ayumu cocked her head.

"Something wrong, Hatsuharu-san?" she asked. There was an announcement for her flight, and she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I've got to get going!" she exclaimed. She got her suitcase and waved cheerfully. "Thanks again for all your help."

Without warning, as she turned to go, Hatsuharu grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Hotaru released her, and Hatsuharu planted a sloppy smooch on Ayumu's unresisting mouth, having to hold her at arms' length to prevent any animal poof-ing. Ayumu's eyes registered bright surprise, and Hotaru had narrowed his eyes before Hatsuharu quickly let Ayumu go.

"That was…" Ayumu began, angrily and somewhat flustered. "I mean… I barely know you!"

Hatsuharu smiled slightly.

"Would you buy 'once upon a dream?'" he suggested. He was still slapped. Ayumu stuck her nose in the air and turned, then marched away. Hatsuharu put a hand to his stinging cheek, a serene smile on his face. Ayumu paused by the boarding gate. She turned back, an impish smile on her face.

"Now that you mention it," she said. "That did seem somewhat familiar."

And then she was gone, having said all she needed. Hatsuharu sighed.

"Dude, you just kissed a girl whose ghost boyfriend was standing right next to her," Kyo snorted. "Talk about daring."

"Well, I was planning to do that before Akito had her memory wiped," Hatsuharu replied. "She really was very interesting."

"Yes," Kyo replied. "That and a freak."

And a debating Black Haru simmered silently in the depths of Haru's mind.

* * *

~ The End ~


End file.
